Kaamelott : Filiation
by Ryo saeba fr
Summary: Le roi Arthur est contrarié, il jette des cailloux dans le l'eau quand la dame du lac surgit...


KAAMELOTT : Filiation

KAAMELOTT : Filiation

Assis sur une souche prés de la rive d'un lac, le roi Arthur croque dans une pomme tout en jetant des cailloux dans l'eau, le visage soucieux quand la Dame du Lac sort de l'eau. Le roi sursaute en voyant son buste sortir de l'onde.

- Vous savez, fait le roi agar. Vous allez finir par me faire caner en apparaissant comme cela devant moi.

- Désoler, répond laconiquement la femme en sortant complètement de l'eau.

- Mais d'abord qu'est-ce que vous foutez là !? Ne me dite pas que vous allez me confier une quête encore !?

- Non. Je voulais juste savoir qui était l'abrutie qui me jetait des cailloux sur la tête !

Arthur lâche les cailloux qu'il tient dans sa main.

- Ah ! Parce que vous étiez là , demande innocemment le roi.

- Il me semble de c'est mon lac, répond la femme en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Pardon, j'avais oublié, répond Arthur avec moulinet de la main.

La Dame du Lac s'assoit au coté du roi qui croque dans sa pomme.

- Vous paraissez soucieux, constate la femme.

- Non, marmonne Arthur en mâchant.

- Allez, dites moi ce qui vous préoccupe, fait-elle amicalement.

- C'est Lancelot, répond le roi avant de croquer dans la pomme.

- Lancelot ? Que vous arrive-t-il avec Lancelot ?

Le roi tourne son visage vers la Dame du Lac.

- Cet abrutit de Lancelot me fait la gueule, hurle le roi en crachant des morceaux de pomme au visage de la femme. En plus a cause de lui ca jase dans le royaume ! Monsieur le NOBLE CHEVALIER SOLITAIRE NOUS FAIT UNE CRISE !!!, s'emporte le roi en faisant de grand mouvement de bras.

La Dame du Lac s'ensuit le visage avant de prendre la parole.

- Et c'est ce qui vous contrarie ?

- La rumeur cours comme quoi je ne m'entends plus avec cet idiot et que le royaume est en péril à cause de notre discorde, soupire le roi. Comme si cela allait déstabiliser le royaume, ajout-il en haussant les épaules.

- Et pourquoi le sir Lancelot est-il en colère ?

- Pour rien une broutille au sujet de ma femme.

Le roi pose un index devant sa bouche en réfléchissant.

- Vous pouvez peut-être m'aider, remarque Arthur.

- Moi , s'étonne la Dame du Lac en posant une main sur sa poitrine.

- Oui vous ! Vous avez de l'ascendant sur Lancelot.

- Moi !!?? Mais en quel honneur ??

- Oh ! Ne me prenez pas pour une bille ! Même si la plus part de mes chevaliers sont débiles ce n'est pas encore mon cas !

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parlez, répond la femme offusquée.

- Mais bien sur , répond le roi en plongeant son regard dans celui de la femme tout en faisant claquer ses mains sur ses cuisses.

La Dame du Lac a un mouvement de recul.

- Lancelot du Lac, reprend le roi en prenant soin de bien de détacher chaque mot en insistant avec un geste de la main. La Dame du Lac !

- Et alors ?

- Ne me prenez pas pour une buse ! Je sais que vous êtes Viviane ! C'est vous qui avez élevez Lancelot !

Un silence puis la Dame du Lac regarde ses pieds.

- C'est vrai vous avez raison, admet-elle.

- Alors pourquoi Lancelot ne vous voit pas quand vous apparaissez et qu'il se trouve dans la même pièce que moi !?

La Dame du Lac relève la tête, elle regard le roi les yeux plein de larme.

- Il ne se rappelle plus de moi, gémit-elle avant d'éclater en sanglot.

La femme enfouit son visage entre ses mains.

Arthur la regarde un instant gêné et ne sachant que faire. Il jette un rapide coup d'œil dans les alentours avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de la femme.

La dame du Lac enfouit son visage dans le creux de l'épaule du roi.

Merlin range des fioles dans son labo.

- Arthur c'est souvenu de la relation que j'ai avec Lancelot, annonce La Dame du Lac assise sur une chaise, essuyant ses yeux avec un mouchoir.

Le druide se retourne avec à la main des herbes sèches.

- Je vous avais prévenu, soupire le mage. Le sort que nous avons jeté sur eux n'est pas Ad vitam aeternam.

La Dame du Lac ouvre de grands yeux de surprise.

- Vous parlez Latin , s'étonne-t-elle.

Merlin regarde l'étiquette d'une fiole en plissant les yeux.

- Oui, et alors ? Désolé, je ne suis pas qu'un mage raté et un con ! J'ai un minimum d'instruction, répond-il offensé.

- Qu'y a-t-il d'inscrit sur la fiole ?

Merlin pose la fiole sur la table et fusil du regard la Dame du Lac.

- Oui bon, j'ai du mal à lire le druidique ! Mais faut dire aussi avec toute ses lettres biscornues cela ne facilite pas la chose !

- Bon soit, admet la femme. Et pour notre problème entre Arthur et Lancelot.

Merlin se retourne et fouille dans son étagère.

- Laisser couler, lâche-t-il.

- Vous ne voulez pas que l'on intervienne , s'étonne la femme.

- Tout s'arrangera sans notre aide.

- Vous êtes sur !?

Merlin se retourne et tapote son nez.

- Croyiez moi j'ai le nez pour ca, je suis sur que tout ira bien sans notre intervention.

- Si vous le dite, répond la femme non convaincu. Mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment quand même.

- Allez donc ! Et puis pendant que vous y êtes, pourquoi pas, Lancelot quittant la cours et formant son propre clan ! N'importe quoi, fait Merlin en haussant les épaules.

FIN

- 3 -


End file.
